1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an organic electro-luminescence display panel, and more particularly to an organic electro-luminescence display panel and a method for fabricating the same which can prevent the display panel from degrading.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display device displaying various information is developed in a direction of providing a thinner, lighter, portable and high performance. According to this, the organic electro-luminescence display device and the like which can reduce weight and volume that is a disadvantage of a cathode ray tube (CRT) are spotlighted. The Organic Light Emitting Device (OLED), a spontaneous emission device which has a thin light emission layer between electrodes, has an advantage of enabling to fabricate a display device as thin as a sheet of paper. In the OLEDs, there are an active matrix OLED (AMOLED) and a passive matrix OLED (PMOLED).
In this instance, the active matrix OLED (AMOLED) has a matrix of pixels each with three color subpixels of R, G, B for displaying a picture. Each of the subpixels has an organic electro-luminescence device, and a cell driver for driving the organic electro-luminescence device. The cell driver has a gate line for supplying a scan signal, a data line for supplying a video data signal, a common power line for supplying a common power signal, at least two thin film transistors and a storage capacitor.
The organic electro-luminescence device has an anode, a cathode and common layers between the anode and the cathode. The common layers include a hole transport layer HTL, a hole injection layer HIL, a light emitting layer, an electron injection layer EIL, and an electron transport layer ETL. As shown in FIG. 1, the common layers are stacked at the same position in succession.
If the cathode 10 is deposited on the substrate including the common layers, the cathode 10 has a flat uniform thickness at a front surface B of the common layers, but the cathode 10 has a non-uniform thickness at side surfaces A of the common layers due to a step coverage of the common layers. Thus, though the cathode 10 deposited on the front surface B has the even thickness, since the cathode 10 deposited on the side A has an uneven thickness, varying resistance of the cathode 10 with positions thereof, degradation of the display device takes place.